


「ɪ'ᴍ sᴏʀʀʏ」

by WindauraSky



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Please help this poor man, These two deserve so much better, V emotional it's more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindauraSky/pseuds/WindauraSky
Summary: V thinks that he might have some useful information to give to Luciel to track down the hacker, but their reunion is only very, very brief...





	「ɪ'ᴍ sᴏʀʀʏ」

[Call Connected] 

 

"Luciel, hello. It's V. I suppose you might be surprised to have received a call from me, haha... 

I called because I have something I want to give you in person. I was wondering if it would be alright for me to briefly drop by.

Huh? Ah, no... It's nothing much..

It's just something that might be of help to you in regards with the hacker.

Yes, then... I shall see you shortly. "

 

As a short beep sounded to indicate that the call had ended, the leader placed his phone back into the pocket of his beige-coloured long-coat. 

A tree which had sprouted in the front of the nearest apartment had somewhat caught his attention. Buffeted by the wind, the growing stump looked as if it were determined to stand strong, even as its leaves were violently shaken by the gust of wind. The tenacity it held came across as admirable to V, for it did not falter in the slightest- something he himself had struggled with.

Carrying along the footpath, he held the documents in a compact binder, each of its pages locked in tightly. There were a couple of crinkled edges here and there, but most of it remained in good condition. 

 

_"Once you receive this, Luciel... you'll have everything you ever needed to decipher the motives behind the hacker. And then... you'll finally find that place. "_

 

That place. The building hidden in the mountains, completely undetected by normal means. 

The location he had tried so hard to hide from all the members all this time, and now, he was going to hand it all over. 

.  
.  
.

 

 

The door clicked open after Saeyoung's security system had successfully granted access after an utterance of Arabic.

"Hello, Luciel."

The mint-haired photographer greeted him with a subtle smile.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. I've brought the documents as promised.."

He shifted forward to gently drop the binder on the hacker's desk before stepping back in his spot. He noted the redhead's curious expression, and how he had slipped his headphones off further down his neck.

"...Ah, I see you look a bit puzzled. You will know what this is from the very first page."

His eyes lowered ever so slightly towards the front of the binder.

"I do hope... that this would be helpful to you. I know it's a rather sudden delivery, but I decided that it was time.." he quietly stated.

At the sight of the logo, the hacker's golden hues seemed to widen ever so slightly in shock before they turned in his direction- a reaction that V had dreaded to come to reality. 

"I... know what you're thinking. This is the logo we received in the anonymous email the other week. But you... don't have to worry about that," he began. 

His teal hues seemed to almost plead the redhead.

"Please, just... take the information as it is. That's all I ask.."

 

Golden eyes now stared at the second page. A brilliant, shining hue that he had only ever seen in the eyes of the twins. He recalled how they used to sparkle under the sun as they frolicked happily in the church garden, pinkie fingers locked comfortably as they shared the sweet taste of ice-cream together under a tree. 

Yet now, those hands had long been separated, and their bond, estranged.

At every visit the photographer had made to Saeyoung's residence, the hacker had always asked about Saeran's well-being. His eyes would always light up in relief as he was reassured that he was in good hands. 

Oh how V wished that were the case...  
The grim truth, was sadly anything but.

He now felt uneasy being in the redhead's presence.  
His eyes knew not where to look, and they darted around the room nervously. 

How could he possibly look the man in the eyes again after committing such a fatal betrayal?

The moment the truth was revealed, he was sure the trust they shared would be inevitably shattered.

He could already picture the foreboding anger that would simmer within Saeyoung.

No... he would even explode.

Dwelling on such thoughts suddenly made V feel very anxious.

 

"I-I should get going," the photographer stuttered quietly, "I've stayed here for long enough.."

 

_"I don't deserve... to be in your company.."_

 

Just as he turned to leave, he felt a hand grab his arm. 

"....!"

He stopped right in his tracks and tensed up.

For what reason would he want to stop him?

Had... he sensed that there was something wrong?

Had he worried him?

 

With a sombre smile, he uttered a phrase so quiet that it was barely beyond an unsteady whisper of a breath..

"Luciel, please let go..."

He did not turn around, nor did he opt once to meet the hacker's eyes.

"I have somewhere I need to be. I shouldn't... take so much of your time," he added, biting his lip.

 

_"Please... don't stop me."_

 

_"I need to leave."_

 

_"I...I can't stay here any longer."_

 

The hacker seemed to refuse with no signs of letting go, even as the photographer's very frame started to tremble. 

He could not bear to be the centre of attention. There was no doubt that he would not be able to escape the gaze of those golden hues now.

And he hated it.

 

**_"...I'm begging you, Luciel. Please...! I-I can't be here..!"_** __

He turned back with glassy eyes, said tears threatening to spill. 

"I-I've done nothing but cause all of you grief, I haven't even set the party date, MC is in danger and everything is—" 

 

_"How can I... even call myself a leader?"_

 

For a moment he realised how panicked he was. 

Was this association not formed all for the good cause of charity? 

Was it not... to fulfil Rika's wish? 

If so, then how in the world did things become like this? 

 

_"Even if you do come to hate me, I won't blame you.."_

 

He then gave, an almost too calm of a smile. One that was clouded over with emotion. 

"Luciel... at the end of the day, many things will have changed. 

I hope that you would use this information well to do whatever you have to do." 

 

_"I'm sorry that things had to be like this."_

 

"...I'm entrusting the role of leading the RFA to Jumin. Please send my regards. And to MC and everyone else, please tell them that I've always been grateful, and I'm sorry." 

 

_"Whatever you do, please do not forgive me.."_

 

 

_"I'm undeserving of your trust and loyalty.."_

 

 

**_"I'm not a leader, I'm not... anything."_**

 

With a swift step out of the hacker's apartment, even as his name was called out from behind, he did not look back as he ran. 

The path ahead was a tumultuous one filled with uncertainty, but he did not care, for he felt that this was fate. 

A fate that was only fitting for his failures. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting on AO3.  
> I had this scenario in my mind since last night so I decided I'd try to write something about it~
> 
> Forgive me if my writing's a little rusty, it's been a hot minute since I had the chance to write properly! ^^'
> 
> Thank you very much for reading <33


End file.
